A. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a tampon assembly. More particularly, the present invention is related to a tampon assembly having an applicator barrel with no more than three petals.
B. Description of Related Art
A tampon assembly is used to inject an absorbent or hygienic material, known as a tampon pledget, into the vaginal vault. The pledget of commercial tampon assemblies is typically positioned in a barrel for expulsion from a barrel by a plunger. The use of such assemblies requires a user to insert an end of the barrel into the vaginal vault.
Once the barrel has been inserted, the plunger can be used to expel the pledget from the end of the barrel into the vaginal vault. Once the pledget is in position, the pledget expands upon contact with moisture to conform to contours of the body and, thus, provide leakage protection. Comfort to the user during insertion of the barrel and expulsion of the pledget is an important aspect for the commercial success of the tampon assembly. Furthermore, perceived and actual level of performance is also dependent how comfortable the applicator is to insert into the user's body.
Many attempts have been made to increase the comfort associated with the use of tampon assemblies. For example, the barrels of some tampon assemblies include a dome shaped end. The dome shaped end includes a number or plurality of shaped petals configured to open during expulsion of the pledget. Unfortunately, the petals themselves can be a source of discomfort. An applicator with too many petals can pinch the vaginal vault during insertion or create a perception by the user that the petals will pinch the vaginal vault during insertion. Moreover, too few petals increase petal resistance during expulsion of the pledget from the barrel causing insertion difficulty.
Additionally, in prior assemblies having blunt or unshaped pledgets, users often push the pledget as far into the applicator tip as possible prior to insertion of the applicator. However, this can cause the petals to open prematurely, namely before insertion of the barrel into the body. The open petals provide prior barrels with a “clawlike” insertion tip, which can scratch during insertion of the barrel. Also, the open petals can close during the insertion process, which can pinch the skin of the user.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a tampon assembly that is aesthetically pleasing to a user and also has a quantity of petals that increases comfort to the user while having a petal resistance within a desirable range.